Escape - A Fun Test Run For this Site
by Hanotsi
Summary: When shot with an arrow and "saved" by a stranger, go all out and let your doubt drive you to death. T Contains content not suitable for children.


Escape

Warmth and light, something I had not felt in a long while completely consumed the room I was in. As I moved I still shivered from the pain that overtook my bones. My feet and hands were sore and my muscles were tight. I was simply too exhausted to open my eyes. The more I came to, the more all sorts of pains began to wake up. I was introduced to a sharp and bold sting on my shoulder. That was when I finally remembered, _the arrow._ I was shot in the shoulder and left to die in the dark, cold, forest. Frost had crept over my soaking body and began to freeze it, that was when I had fallen asleep…

But as I stretched my hand forward I felt a fur blanket, so soft and warm and welcoming, _but who is responsible for placing me here?_ My mind spun as I tried to open my eyes, it took more energy out of me than I could imagine.

"Please," my scratchy voice, dry and sore could make a small effort to call out to the abyss for comfort. Yes, just comfort, the condition I was in was past the point of "help". It felt like there was no saving me from this condition, from this pain. Everything was spinning, my head was throbbing, changing temperatures so quickly, too quickly. It was freezing yet I could feel the sweat dripping from my brow. Each time I breathed in heavily to try and endure the pain, the dryness of my throat would stop me mid-breath. Tears formed at the corners of my eyes and they began to slowly fall, that was more precious energy my body was just throwing away. I was too tired to do this, too tired to be awake. Whoever the individual or individuals were that brought me here should have left me too die. Not only are they now inflicting more pain on myself, but you are also wasting their time on a nearly dead person.

My bow. I remembered my bow. I wanted it back. I could see its figure, the wood, the shine, I could feel its smooth surface. My left hand opened and closed, desperately wanting to hold what kept me safe again. I began to remember how short the other arrow was and how quickly it penetrated my shoulder. _That's right, it was a bolt to a crossbow._ As I began to remember more and more, I suddenly became more desperate to leave, to escape.

Then almost immediately, as I finished my thoughts, I heard a door open then close. Heavy boots clicked against the floor and by the way, the person was walking I could tell it was a man...a very large man. His breaths were deep and he was carrying something because I could hear it being set down on the table. Now, if this person wanted me dead they would have already done it or better yet just leave me the fuck alone in the forest to die. I would I have preferred that. Then...I began to think of all the horrible reasons a man would want to keep a nearly dead maiden.

Instinct is what caused my body to finally let me open my eyes. As I did, the first thing that appeared was that blinding light from the fire and candles around me. It took me no more than a second to adjust before I realized I was right about what I had guessed. A man, very tall and large in stature stood over a pot and began to stir it.

 _Yeah, I think I could take this guy down. Easy. I just need something to bite on to bare the pain in my shoulder…_ I looked down and realized I was in brand new dry clothes. But that could only mean that he…

"You son of a bitch," Yeah, I totally just gave myself away but it was worth it. He turned around with a bowl of stew and it smelt amazing. That was when I realized that I was starving but that's beside the point. "What, too scared to fight an archer like me? I will take you down in seconds. I could have you dead right now if I wanted to. Fear me you little wench, How about you square up and stop gawking at me like some idiot." I began to sit up and that was when the pain hit me, like a carriage. I immediately lied back down and decided to continue the threats.

This was awkward and now he knew for sure I was not abled.

* * *

Notes:

This is just a free write I am using as a test this site out.

T Contains content not suitable for children.


End file.
